Key insights into human neurological disorders have been gleaned through the use of model genetic organisms. The main purpose of this NINDS Center Core proposal is to enhance investigator access to a variety of animal model systems at Ohio State. Sixteen qualifying investigators have been identified that constitute the proposed Ohio State NINDS Neuroscience Center. This group brings together not only a common need for animal and transgenic models to study brain development, function, disease, and injury, but also a diverse spectrum of synergistic expertise. A broad base of Center users (non-qualifying NINDS grant holders) has also been identified. The aims of this Center Core proposal are several fold: to support current NINDS-funded investigators, to facilitate interactive projects amongst these investigators, to provide support for other NINDS-funded Core users around the Ohio State campus, and to facilitate interactions amongst basic and translational researchers throughout the University. A Genetics Core as well as Rodent Behavior, Electrophysiology, and Confocal Microscopy Cores are requested. Qualifying projects that make up the Center include spinal cord injury and regeneration, growth cone guidance, axonal and dendritic movements of macromolecules, mechanisms of Huntington's disease excitotoxicity, the genetics of spinal muscular atrophy, experimental stroke outcome and recovery, and many more. Additional projects in the NINDS-funded user base that would employ animal and transgenic models include mechanisms of cell cycle control, mechanisms of cortical ACh-directed attentional control, and the cellular stress response in viral encephalitis.